New Town, New Start
by LeValken
Summary: He left her. She got over him but still fights those inner battles every now and then. Will and new town and a fresh start help her, or break her even more when she sees those eyes once again. Isabella/Tanya Kate/Angel
1. Chapter 1

I start school today, I'm one of the new kids, again. After the whole depression thing after the Cullen's left Charlie thought it would be best for us to move to another small town, in Alaska this time. Fresh start. The only good thing about it this time is I won't be alone, my best friend and new sister came with us, Angel. She helped me through everything they left me in, which also includes saving me from Laurent. That was the day I found out the girl I met in Port Angeles one night during my dare devil moments wasn't human. She's a werewolf, like legit werewolf and not a shifter like the La Push pack, she's larger than them and not as controlled by her anger, then again that might just be here age. The moon however is very much in control. That was also the day she had to turn me or let me die. So I'm part of the supernatural world, and I didn't have to fear going home and killing Charlie. So she convinced Charlie to let her come with us since she had no family ties, most had died years ago, or were elsewhere. It wasn't hard he already loved her like a second daughter, even though she was much older, and she reminded him of how I was after they left, before she showed up. A zombie, stumbling through my days in a haze, unaware of my surroundings. Then there was the life-threatening tendencies, which I still have every now and then, but I also have her to keep me alive. Then she made him look into her daughter's face and he was all for it.

So here we are, Alaska getting dressed for our first day. Angel has on tight light blue jeans ending in black 2-inch heeled boots. A stylish black sweater and a black leather biker jacket. Her ebony hair is straight down her back ending in red tips, bangs usually covering one eye. Around her neck was a plain chain with a wolf paw print on it that she always wore. I was wearing black tight jeans with dark brown boots, a white sweater much like hers hugging my curves and my own leather jacket that she gave me. My hair that use to be chocolate brown was now a dirty blonde. Charlie had already taken Ivory to school on his way to work, she already sees him as her grandpa, it's like they have always been family.

Walking out onto the snow covered front yard we head for her Ducati bike, another thing she tried to buy me my own of, but I thought Charlie might have a problem with that. He thinks were taking my truck to school, hopefully we beat him home. Swinging onto it behind her I wrap my arms firmly around her waist, if I thought _they_ drove fast I was sadly mistaken. We arrived after 5 minutes of leaving and gained the attention of the whole parking lot. Barely sparing them a glance we head toward the office. Behind the desk sit's a slightly overweight middle aged woman with dyed hair. "Can I help you girls?"

"yes maam, were the new students Angel Santiago and Isabella Swan."

"Ahh yes of course let me get your Schedules-here we are have a lovely day and welcome to Denali girls."

"Thank you maam" thanks to a little computer work Angel managed to get most of our classes together. Lets see,

1st English with Joe Tanners

2nd History with Erica Augustus

3rd Math with Tanya Denali

4th Study Hall with Tanya Denali

Lunch

5th Art with Irina Denali

6th P.E. with Erin Smith

"Hmmm we have all but math together."

"great I could have used your help in math."

"ha why so we could fail together?"

"haha lets go smart ass."

English was super easy, were reading books I have already finished multiple times and doing critical thinking assignments on them. History was pretty fun since I got to sit in the back and listen to Angel snort about things the book got wrong, she would know she's lived through most if not all of it. she even dared to correct the teacher once, who now thinks she is just wonderful. I would think that would piss off most teachers. I was walking alone to my math class when I almost froze in the middle of the hallway, there standing by the door to my class as students poured in was one of the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, with eyes I never thought not wanted to see again. I locked eyes with golden ones as they widened before a breathtaking smile formed on her lips. _I can't let her know I know what she is._ "hello I'm Isabella I was told I need to give you this slip."

"Isabella, I was told you prefer Bella" she practically purred out. _Was told by who?_ I look up at her with an emotionless face "you were told wrong." With that I headed to the back of the class and took a seat. She took her place in front of the class a frown on her face looking out of place before it was gone. "hello class I am Miss Denali and I will be teaching you Calculus. Yes you need this class. My office hours are all week until 5 here in this classroom. We're going to start off with a quick practice test just to see where you all are, and if you are caught up." I sent Angel a quick message with the let V, sure she would understand. I'm sure Miss Denali saw me put my phone away though.

I was halfway through the test, halfway through failing it I'm sure, under the constant stare of the vampire in the room when I felt Angel in my head. She had formed the mid link with me awhile back when I was being reckless in case I got into any trouble, it made us pack she said, then grumbled about swearing she was never gona do that again. " _are you alright?_ "

" _yes, but my teacher is a vampire, vegetarian. Same teacher we have for study hall._ "

" _do you feel like you're in danger or will lose control? Do I need to get you out?_ "

" _no I don't think so._ "

" _then I will meet you soon._ "

I was so caught up in my inner conversation I never saw Miss Denali get up and walk over to me as I stared blankly at the paper in front of me. "are you alright?" she asked quietly concern lacing her voice as she bent toward my ear. I however nearly jumped out of my seat causing her to chuckle lowly, her breath sending shivers down my spine I hope she missed. "I'm fine" she didn't look convinced but walked back up front. "alright class hand your papers up front." I looked down at mine noticing half were blank and quickly bubbled in random answers and hand it to the person in front of me, ignoring the disapproving loop from the teacher. A soft voice to my right caught my attention "hi, im Zoey, I jus wanted to say welcome."

"Thank you, I'm Isabella. How do you think you did?"

"alright what about you?"

"horrible" she laughed quietly, "yah not the greatest subject."

"you could say that again, what do you have next?"

"here actually, study hall."

"oh cool same here." If looks could kill the glare Miss Denali was giving Zoey would have destroyed her, I didn't have much time to think on it as Angel walked, well stalked into class, boys jaws dropped to the floor. Some guy even pointed to the seat next to him, she ignored. Anyone looking would see the confident, slightly cocky girl walking into another class, but I have come to know her, tense as can be and ready to act if things went south.

There were no incidents during the silent study hall. I started out talking quietly with Zoey before Miss Denali put a stop to it. Angel didn't think she would be a problem, mostly because she said she could take her. She could take almost any vampire. Lunch went by quickly, we were sitting at a table with a few of Zoey's friends that she introduced as Alex, Andrew, Tina and Kelley. Both Alex and Kelley couldn't stop checking her out as their eyes wandered. They seemed similar to my old group in ways.

My luck however still went down hill as we made our way to art arm in arm. The one class I was looking forward, until I saw who, or what sat behind the desk. Another golden eyed vampire. "Hello class I am Irina Denali, and for today we are going to kind of have a free draw, chose something in the class to draw." Then she looked to me as we had no choice to sit in the front row. "welcome to Alaska Isabella" she said quietly ignoring my sister.

Gym went by without any incidents, I didn't even trip. Another thing I have Angel to thank for, and the wolf. She dropped the bike off before using my truck to go pick up Ivory, I decided to tag along so we could go to the grocery store after.

Tanya POV

I met her. I finally met her, after almost two thousand years without a mate. Two thousand years of practice to gain control and yet I almost slip as I watched my mate walk down the hall arms around that other girl. Then my dead heart almost broke as she put up an emotionless mask while talking to me. _What did that damn boy do to her? And who is that girl she was with?_ There's something about her that just screams dangerous, which is something considering I am a vampire. The way my mate seemed to zone out in class, and the way those two seemed to have a conversation in study hall, yet neither had said a word. Growling at the thought that this girl was closer to my mate then she should be, than me, holding her arm the way only I should. It was after the final bell rang when I saw my mate again in the parking lot climbing onto a motorcycle and I would have thought it extremely sexy had it not been for her wrapping her arms around another girl's waist.

Ignoring the burning jealousy raging through me I climb into my own car with Irina and head toward the preschool my coven mate Carmen works at to tell her all about my mate.

She's beautiful Carmen. Amazing, and she wont talk to me. She's practically joined at the hip to this other girl. I almost lost it today, in class she was talking to this other student and I have never come so close to losing it before. "That's understandable, your newly mated. It will get better the more time you spend with her."

"she doesn't seem like she even wants to be in my class let alone spend time with me. I didn't want to but I may have to use the test she failed."

"she wouldn't even look at me in art, I don't think we got the full story from the Cullen's about how they left." We all went silent at that, could they have lied to us? We consider them family, it would break the trust we have for them if I find out otherwise. I may even break Edward either way. We were standing in front of the school as parents picked up their kids when I noticed a little girl sitting by the swings by herself. "is she new Carmen? I don't remember seeing her here before."

"yes today was her first day, she's a sweetheart. Her name is Ivory, I'm guessing it is because of the hair." Her hair was a shiny ivory white. "she seems to have a little problem making friends, soent recess on the bench with me."

"she's a little cutie that's for sure." I watched as a big beautiful smile lit up her face and eyes as an ugly old rusted truck pulled into the lot. My mate was in the passenger side laughing at something the driver had said. Her and the other girl Angel climbed out as Ivory came up to us. "goodbye miss Carmen" her tiny little voice reached my ears and I couldn't stop the smile from reaching my face. "Goodbye sweetie, have a good day."

"Thank you" with that she was skipping toward the truck, Isabella scooped her into her arms "how was school?"

"it was ok, that's my teacher she's bery nice." Her eyes widen as they take us in "that's your teacher huh." She looked kind of scared, _do we scare her? Is my mate scared of me?_ My dead heart cracked at the thought.

I flopped down on the couch as soon as we got home. What could I do to get close to her. I could offer extra help and to go over the test she failed. I was so tempted to head to her house and check on her, though I don't want to be anything like Edward and invade her privacy. Privacy, something he knew nothing about because of his gift. I can only imagine how the arrogant prick was in their relationship given the details Alice would share. She was nothing more than a trophy to him, a food source to protect.

The next day I took my time In the parking lot talking to Irina, much to her amusement as I waited for her to arrive. The same motorcycle she left on yesterday pulled into the lot. Swinging off of it and taking her helmet off she shook her dirty blonde hair out, waves cascading over her shoulders she was so damn gorgeous. The other girl followed suit and the whispers began immediately. _Their so hot. I'm so gona ask them out. I call the blonde._ The hell you do, I couldn't keep in my growl toward the jock who dared to even think of my mate. Irina elbowed me in the side stopping it abruptly and bringing my attention back towards the girls again. Only to be surprised that their attention was on us, well me with furrowed brows. Angel kept glancing annoyed between me and the boy. My mate sighed and looked toward Angel, "let it go A."

"Aye." With that they walked, no they stalked into the building students moving to let them pass without a word.

I was anxiously waiting for my mate to enter class third period as I stood by the door. I saw her a ways down the hallway with her arm firmly wrapped around Angel's as she threw her head back and laughed. Oh how badly I wanted to rip them away from each other, I also wanted to drain the girl dry as she placed a kiss to her cheek and headed off down the hall. Before she could completely pass me to her seat "Isabella see me at my desk after class please." With that I turned toward the class, "alright class I went over your scores ad pleased to see most of you are caught up on the material."


	2. Chapter 2

Isabella POV

What the hell could she possibly want to talk to me about. I admit I heard like nothing she said this entire class, simply copying what she wrote on the board. _Maybe this is why I suck at math. "ha you think?"_ Angel's voice in my head caused me to nearly jump out of my skin my notebook hitting the ground with a thud. I scowl as I hear her laughter floating around in my head and look up with my reddened face at the class and teacher looking at me concerned. "sorry, spider." The bell rang shortly after. I walked up to her desk slowly as to show I don't want to be up here. "you wanted to see me?"

"yes about your test score, I cannot allow you to fail an opening test. Did you not know the material?"

"no but I already got a tutor so I should be fine."

"oh really who?" I know that she knows who since it was in this class me and Zoey were talking about it "Zoey offered to help me since she understands it." I saw annoyance flash through her eyes before blanking, "I see well even so I want you to sit up front from now on." I had just say down as an amused Angel walked through the door for study hall, automatically taking the seat next to me. I send her a glare that she smiles innocently at. "I hate you." Chuckling lowly "perhaps, but you love me oh so much more."

"Alright class quiet. Take this time to work on any homework you may have and study material you don't get." The "quiet" part was said sharply with an annoyed look toward Angel and I had to bite back a growl but she just smiled. I was halfway through my math homework when I came across a problem I couldn't figure out. And of course is wasn't missed by Miss Denali as she came to stand over me looking at my work placing a cold hand on my shoulder. "here is where it's going wrong" I hardly understood what she changed "there does that make more sense?"

"yes" I squeaked out much to her amusement. She didn't seem to buy it though, "why don't you stop by after school and I'll give you a hand" she purred out. Angel's head shot up towards us at the tone. She finally left me to study in peace as Angel kept glancing between us. " _what?_ "

" _Nothing_ "

" _Don't nothing me Angel, what is it?"_ the bell ringing interrupted our silent conversation. "why don't you head to art and I'll meet you there I need to speak with Miss Denali."

"…..yah sure." I slowly made my way to class.

Angel POV

I waited silently for the rest of the students to leave. "you wanted to speak with me Angel?" she asked in a tone that clearly stated her dislike of me. I however saw no point in beating around the bush, "what do you want with Isabella?" her eyes widen at my bluntness "I don't see how that's any of your business" she states after getting over her initial shock. "that's where your wrong _child_ anything that has to do with her is my business." I smirk at the look on her face "let us skip all the bs shall we? I am far older than you. I am far more dangerous than you. And I consider that girl my family and I will be damned if I'm going to watch her go through that again."

"what are you?" she uttered. I was going to say something along the lines of it not being any of her damn business when the door opened and students piled in. I was turning to walk away when an ice cold hand closed around my wrist, something very few people get away with. Looking me dead in the eyes with slightly panicked ones "what did he do to her?" I shouldn't answer her. I doubt she deserves one just yet. "he broke her." With that I walked away and headed for art. Walking into the room I catch the concerned look on Izz's face and the cautious one on the other Miss Denali. I'm sure they both heard. _"was that wise sister?"_

" _Probably not."_

Class went by uneventful and quickly, unless you count the obnoxious boy Alex trying to get my number constantly and the looks from Miss Denali. After school we walked silently towards my bike, that's when I saw them again. The look on her face wasn't hard to miss, it was of utter heartbreak as Izz climbed on behind me. My suspicions were pretty much confirmed then and there. Sighing I sped off home to grab the truck and pick up Ivory. Izz decided to stay home an get started on dinner. Pulling into the parking lot I wasn't surprised to see both Miss Denali's out front with Ivory's teacher. I was however surprised to see another stunning woman with them, she also had blonde hair, but unlike the others hers was platinum and straight down her back. She had on a white sweater tight sweater with a grey jacket on over it. A white beanie light blue jeans and snow boots. She was in a word, breathtaking. I felt all of their eyes turn towards me but mine stayed glued to hers as they met her golden honey ones. Her mouth dropped open slightly as I froze. _It can't be._ My inner battle was interrupted by the "mommy mommy!" as Ivory ran up to me and into my arms. "hey lil demon, how was school."

"good, wana meet my teacher?"

"hmm sure why not" _anything to get closer to her._ She practically dragged me over to them. "This my teacher Mrs. Carmen. This my mommy." I look at the older woman who must have been turned in her early 30's. she had a kind smile on her face aimed at my little girl before looking to me. "hello dear it's nice to meet you." Her heavily accented voice reached my ears "you as well. I hope she hasn't been to much trouble."

"no, no trouble at all she's a little angel." _Ha my little girl? Seriously?_ "An angel huh. Well that's good." She was just about to reply when she was interrupted by the goddess, "hi I'm Katarina, or Kate, you have my sisters as teachers." _Katarina hmm_ "pleasure" I purr out automatically as I take her cold hand in my warm one. I watch in satisfaction as she shivers lightly at the touch. As tempting as it was to continue it reminded me of Bells. So I turned toward Tanya with a sigh "is she your mate?" I shocked all of them, and even my extraordinary hearing almost missed her uttered "yes."

"I knew that fucker wasn't her mate!" I hissed out, he wouldn't have left if he was, he couldn't have it would have been impossible, and very painful. "mommy are we going? We were gona watch a movie."

"aye little demon." As I picked her up. I look toward her one more time and can see that this is truly her mate, she's already in pain form being away from her. I can tell I don't need to threaten her, to warn her, "good luck." Was all I said as I turned to walk away. She's going to need it, Isabella's emotions are so shut off I doubt a tank could get through to her. She reminds me of myself in the past during the wars, during…well anyways, I hope she gets through to her, she needs it.

It wasn't until midnight when the pain hit me, and it hit hard. I lurched forward into a sitting position as my stomach felt like a knife was being plunged through it and twisted. Sweat was pouring down my face and I felt like I was burning from inside out, which is something considering I can manipulate fire. My body was shaking so bad I barely made it to the bathroom before my dinner rose up my throat. It took me an hour to empty my stomach fully and another 20 minutes of dry heaving for my body to realize it was empty. I was planning on heading back to bed to lay down and get rid of the pounding in my head, blood rushing behind my ears but as soon as I stood my world spun and I dropped back down to my knees.

The bathroom floor is where I remained until o woke the next morning to a hand shaking me, "it's fine dad I got her. Angel wake up."

"mmph not going."

"I know but we got to get you off of the floor, your freezing." _Freezing? Are you sure I feel like I'm on fire._ "come on sister up we go."

"mm Ivory?"

"leaving for school."

"mmph comfy here."

Isabella POV

I cant believe she would get off the bathroom floor, what the hell is wrong with her. I have never seen her so sick. I hope she is ok home alone, maybe I should have stayed. I was jolted out of my thoughts when I ran into what I thought was a wall until two cold arms wrapped around me. However those arms did not belong to who I thought they would "are you alright Isabella?" Irina Denali asked as she helped steady me. "yes Miss Denali I'm fine thank you. I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going."

"that's quite alright, you seemed pretty focused on your phone, and please call me Irina." In other words you could have stepped out of the way. "ok Irina. And yah my sister is home sick I was trying to check on her."

"sister?"

"Yes Angel."

"She's your sister?" I swear she's trying not to laugh right now. "Not biologically, but Tanya isn't yours biologically is she?"

"Touché. No she isn't. well I hope she is doing ok. You should get to class." She quickly let go of me completely and walked off down the hall looking a little scared. Looking toward my math class Miss Denali stood at her door as usual but instead of looking at me her eyes were on her sister's retreating back, and she looked furious. Wonder why.

I walked right past her and into second period a few doors down form her. I never heard a word the teacher said and almost got caught texting. I even tried to enter her mind but she was either asleep or closed off from me. My dad must have felt how worried I was though as he called me while I was headed for math, she stood at the door eyes locked on me. "hey dad."

"hey Bells you alright?"

"Yah just worried about Angel, she's not answering me and I can't get through to her."

"I'm on lunch so I'm going to head home and check on her, don't worry."

"Thanks dad, love you."

"you to kiddo." With that I walked toward the door with a "hi miss Denali." Shocking the hell out of her considering I usually ignore her. "good afternoon Isabella, how are you?"

"ok thank you, here's the homework." And headed for my desk in the front row. I guess it wouldn't hurt to be nice, or at least civil.

Charlie POV

I pulled into the driveway to see Bella's truck, she must have taken the bike, damnit. I know she's a lot tougher since the change but she's still my little girl and I worry, its Alaska there is ice everywhere. Heading up the stairs and into the open bathroom where she was last, there she was, Angel the girl I have come to see as a second daughter, laying on the floor in the fetal position passed out and shivering. I scoop her up in my arms knowing a hospital is out of the question and head downstairs where I can put her on the couch. I crank the heat up and start a fire, her skin was like ice to the touch which was something considering we run much higher then humans. Human, something I was not even a year ago. Who never would have believed in any of this had I not been thrown into it, had my baby girl not been. I threw a few blankets over her and grab my phone to call work. "hello?" the heavily accented voice answers, "Eleazar its Charlie."

"Charlie is everything alright?"

"yah yah, I'm just not gona be able to make it back to work today, one of my girls is pretty sick."

"Ahh I see we understand, I hope she's ok."

"thanks I'm sure she will be fine. I just don't want to leave her alone right now." We said our goodbyes and I headed back to check on her. She was stirring awake, "hey there pup."

"hey old man" her hoarse voice whispered back. "what happened?"

"I think-I think I found my mate."

"Mate? That's great!" she had explained mates to us a while back, and she had been without one for awhile so this is awesome. Though instead of agreeing she let out a gurgled laugh "I don't know if I would say great Charlie I feel like shit, and it's a vampire." _Vampire?_ "wait what? Vampire? As in I want to suck your blood vampire? They exist?"

"Bella is going to kill me."

"Bella knows?"

I can't believe what I have just learned. Vampires, the Cullen's were vampires, my daughter dated one knowing that. We were both killed by vampires.


	3. Chapter 3

Katarina POV

We finally decided we needed to have a family meeting. So I sat in the living room on the love seat with my sisters while Carmen and Eleazar sat on the other couch. "ok so we all agree that Angel isn't human and clearly knows what we are. And that the Cullen's lied, or at least didn't tell us the whole truth about how they left Forks."

"It is also agreed that Kate has found her mate in Angel and Garrett isn't really her mate. While you have found it in Isabella and had no reason to be jealous as they are sisters."

"what about you! You had your hands around her Irina!"

"what did you want me to do let her fall?"

"she likes you more than me!"

"she doesn't know us!"

"Enough you guys this is getting us nowhere." I interrupted. "your right, and your mate wasn't in class today either, I think Bella said she was sick." Sick? Why was she sick? She seemed fine when I met her. Can people get sick that quick? Shouldn't whatever she is stop any sickness. Is she ok? "Kate?"

"huh?" I answer absentmindedly "she didn't pick up Ivory either, Bella did. And she looked worried." Was it that bad? "yes and Charlie Swan couldn't come back from his lunch, he said one of his girls was sick. He also sounded worried though he tried to hide it." Maybe I should check on her. My mate, I found my mate. And a beautiful one it is, after 2000 years alone, well with out a mate, I've had my sisters but still. So long without a mate, someone to call mine and only mine, and now I have found one. Her, I always knew I preferred the company of women over men. What if she didn't, what if she was only into men. Or can't tell were mates or doesn't want a mate. What if she doesn't like me. Shit is this supposed to hurt like this.

Isabella POV

I was worried. So don't get me wrong, I was very worried about Angel, she was sweating and pale, there were dark circles under her eyes and she had barely moved on the couch as everything hurt. I was worried, but that didn't stop me from being pissed at her. Which I'm sure she knew as she took in the frequent glares I was sending her way with a blank face as I listened to my dad. "Vampires Bella, Vampires. You dated a vampire? While Human!"

"yes" was all I gave him. "do you know how dangerous that was?"

"yes dad."

"and your teachers?! Ivory's teacher! Their Vampires!?"

"vegetarian vampires" I don't know why I felt the need to defend them but I had to. "I don't care if their church going god fearing saviors! Vampires Bella! As in they drink blood. They killed us!"

"not these vampires dad."

"Enough you two" now my dad is physically older than her, but she is way older then him and stronger so her Alpha voice shut us up real quick, when she gives an order you follow it. "Now Charlie, yes she dated a vampire while human, and yes it wasn't the brightest of ideas. But don't you think she's suffered enough over him. She knows it was stupid and she has paid for it. Also, yes you were killed by vampires, but as she said, not these vampires. You cannot hold them responsible for the acts of another."

"your right, I'm sorry Bells."

"it's fine dad."

"Now as far as the Denali's go, their old, older than the Cullen's by a lot, probably closer to my age. But they are no threat to us."

"you mean because one is your mate?"

"wait what!? Mate?! You found your mate? Is that why your sick?"

"yes it would appear I have found my mate in one of the Denali sisters."

"which one?" she asked quietly, "Kate, you haven't met her, she was there when I picked up Ivory yesterday." My response was interrupted by her phone ringing.

Tanya POV

Longest weekend ever I swear. Who knew time could go by so damn slow. Slow, something I was definitely not doing as I flew down the road, tall trees blurring past my windshield as we drove toward the school. Irina was in the passenger seat reading one of her books slightly amused at my behavior. Slowing down as we reached the school I pulled into one of the teacher spots and automatically my eyes went to my mate as she leaned against a black 1967 Camaro that was hot as hell. She was surrounded by a group of horny drooling boys that she spends her lunch with and a few girls. Leaning next to her was Angel, she had dark circles under her slightly duller green eyes, there also seemed to be a red ring around them. While my mate was wearing a tight pencil skirt to her mid thighs and a tight black sweater, Angel wore a lose black hoody and low riding sweats with converse. Her hair was up in a messy pony tail and she looked tired and sick, yet she was still able to look incredibly attractive, though she had nothing on my mate. This one girl whose name I remembered was Kelley was standing so close to Angel Kate would have flipped. When the bell rang Isabella and her linked arms and slowly headed for class as if she needed the help staying on her feet.

Angel POV

Holy fuck I hurt like hell. I'm surprised I can see straight with this pounding in my head. I couldn't even bring myself to throw on anything other then sweats and a hoodie over my tank-top. Kelley however didn't seem to mind as she was practically hanging all over me, making sure I was ok after my absence. I even needed Izz to help me to class, everything was sore and my legs were shaking, threatening to give out at any minute. Finally after being scolded by teacher after teacher for not paying attention or sleeping in class I made it to Tanya's class hoping she would go easy on me, I mean I'm mated to her sister and she's mated to mine, give me a break. I haven't been able to ear in hours and I was starving, but I just knew if I did I would just throw it up, at least until the bond was completed. She just needs to accept it, _what if she doesn't? Fuck._ I sat out in gym with a faked doctors note. I could have jumped for joy when the last bell rang had I not thought I would pass out.

Climbing into my car that was finally sent over to me, I lay across to put my head in my sisters lap nearly falling asleep as her fingers ran through my hair. I was jolted from the peaceful medium as the car came to a stop and I shot up looking out the window at my daughters school when my eyes catch the worried gold ones. I was no longer in control of my body, the wolf was as we flung myself out of the car practically running up to her and throwing myself at her. She easily caught me arms around my waist, "please tell me you feel it to." I whispered in her ear as a worried Izz walked up. Her arms tightened around me "of course I do."

"oh thank god cause this hurts like a bitch." A worried chuckle leaves her throat causing me to shiver. "You must be Kate." Izz states more than asks "yes I am."

"hurt my sister and I hurt you worse, got it?"

"yes."

Kate POV

I spent the day helping Carmen at the preschool and got to know my mate's daughter. She was such a sweetheart yet had trouble making friends. Finally we were all waiting out front as parents picked up their kids and I was hoping she would show. The nice car Tanya was telling me about finally pulled up and looking through the tinted windows I was disappointed at only seeing Bella. That turned to some serious jealousy when her head shot up from Bella's lap, though it quickly changed to worry as I take in her exhausted and pained expression. I swear her eyes flashed as soon as they met mine and she was out of the car. I was extremely shocked but pleased when she threw her arms around me but I caught her easily thanks to my vampire reflexes, and she felt amazing in my arms. I nodded to Isabella and excepted her threat readily. It wouldn't matter, I would never allow harm to come to her, especially not from myself. Pulling my mate further into me "does the bond hurt you so much?"

"only until completed, it will fade. This helps." She whispered as she buried her face into my neck "then how do we complete it?" I asked urgently. We were interrupted as Ivory came running and hurled herself at Angel's legs "Mommy!" she groaned softly into my neck at the force before releasing me to pick up Ivory. Then looking to me "you have accepted it, the pain will fade."

 **the next day**

It's only been hours and I already missed her like crazy. Luckily I only had a few more to wait, we had made plans yesterday for Isabella to pick up Ivory and I will pick up Angel from school so we can get to know each other. Finally I was rushing out the door and into my jeep heading for the high school. Pulling into the lot I see there are still five minutes until the bell rings, _maybe I shouldn't have driven so fast._ Once the bell rang I saw a group coming out from where the gym was, knowing that was their last class. And what I saw pissed me off beyond anything I have ever felt, the growl echoing through my car. Bella was walking out and laughing at something with Angel next to her who looked much better then she did yesterday. She wore tight jeans and a sweater under a leather jacket with bike boots, she looked hot as hell. And she had some little brunette bitch practically hanging all over her. As soon as the growl left me both of their eyes shot to me, Isabella looked worried while a beautiful smile lit up Angel's face. She untangled herself from the other girl and said her goodbyes before heading toward my car though my glare never left that little-"Kate!" jumping at my name being yelled in my ear I turn to look into my mates green eyes "who is she?" if it was possible her smile widened, "who?" my narrowed eyes shot back to the girl who was now looking over here with a frown, "who is that?" she asked Bella. "Angel's girlfriend."

"she has a girlfriend!?" she practically squeaked out annoyingly. "yah they just started dating"

"so it's not serious" the little cunt said and I could just see the wheels turning "-jealous?"

"what?"

"I said are you jealous Kate?"

"Of course not! Why would I be jealous? Is there a reason for me to be jealous?" her smile turned into a full blown grin, "no, I can't think of a single reason for you to be jealous Katarina" she purred out my name causing my eyes to darken in arousal instead of anger this time. Sending her my own smirk "just get in the car!" she threw her head back and laughed before walking around to the passenger door and climbing in. as soon as her door closed she pressed her lips to my cheek and if I had been human I would be ten shaded redder. "so where are we headed?" clearing my throat and ignoring?"

"perfect." With that we were off headed for a turn off that I know leads to a nice little spot with a waterfall, it may not technically be a date but I still want to impress my mate.

We had been walking hand in hand silently for about ten minutes before she spoke "is this where you take me into the woods and kill me?" my eyes widened in horror as I turned to her only to stop at the smirk on her face and amusement in her eyes.


End file.
